100 Days of Love
by twilight star16
Summary: They only had 100 days of love... NaminexRoxas


Summary: They only had 100 days of love….

Love for 100 Days

Roxas and Namine sat on a bench in the park staring at the sunset while all of their other friends were enjoying the company of their loved ones.

"I'm so bored, sometimes I wished I had a boyfriend to spend time with," Namine sighed.

"I guess we're the only leftovers, we're the only ones without a date," Roxas sighed. They sat in silence until it was nighttime.

"Hey Roxas, I think we should play a game," Namine said as they were about to leave.

"Hm? What game," Roxas asked.

"It's really simple, I'll be your girlfriend for one 100 days and you'll be my boyfriend for 100 days," Namine suggested. "What do you think?"

"That's a little strange, but why not, I don't have any plans for the next couple of months," Roxas said.

"Oh wow you don't sound excited," Namine pretending to pout. "But today will be our first day and our first date, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, how about the movies?" Roxas suggested.

"Okay, the movies it is!" she said linking arms with Roxas and heading toward the nearest movie theater.

Day 2:

Roxas and Namine went to a carnival together where Roxas bought Namine a star keychain.

Day 4:

Went to the mall to buy a friend of theirs a birthday gift; they shared an ice cream and hugged for the first time.

Day 7:

Roxas drove Namine up onto a mountain and they watch the sunset together. When the night came and the moon glowed, they said sat on the grass gazing at the stars together. A meteor passed by, Namine mumbled something to herself.

Day 25:

Spend time at a theme park and got onto roller coasters, and ate hotdogs and cotton candy. Roxas and Namine got in the haunted house and Namine grabbed someone's hand instead of Roxas' hand by accident. They laughed together for a while.

Day 67:

Namine and Roxas went to a circus and Namine was chosen to be the assistant in a magic show. After wards they passed by a fortune teller, Namine went up to the fortune teller and told her "Treasure every precious moment life gives you," Namine left with Roxas as tears sprung into the fortune teller's eyes.

Day 84:

Namine suggested that they go to the beach; the beach wasn't so crowded that day. They have their first kiss with each other just as the sun is setting.

Day 99:

They decided to have a simple day and decide to have a walk around the city; they sat down onto a bench.

3:33 p.m.

"Are you thirsty Namine?" Roxas asked.

"How did you know?" Namine asked surprised.

"I just know you too well," Roxas smiled, Namine smiled back as he left to go get the drinks.

3:53 p.m.

Namine waited for twenty minutes but Roxas still had not returned, someone walked up to her.

"Are you Namine?" the stranger asked.

"Yes I am can I help you with something?" Namine asked.

"Just now a drunk driver ran into someone, I think it is your friend," the stranger said pointing in the direction where Roxas was. Namine ran toward the spot where the stranger said Roxas was. His eyes were closed and his arm was bleeding badly, in his hand was her drink. An ambulance took Roxas and Namine to the hospital. Namine waited impatiently in the hospital waiting room; the doctor came out and he sighed.

"I'm sorry miss, but we have done all we can. He's starting to slip in and out of consciousness; here we found this letter in his pocket." The doctor handed her the letter and led her inside where Roxas was; he looked weak but peaceful. Namine read the letter and started to cry as Roxas held her hand.

Namine,  
Our 100 days is almost over. I had fun with you during all these days. Although you may not be every guy's dream girl, you're my dream girl. You have brought all happiness into my life. I have realized that you are a really cute girl and blamed myself for never taken the time to knowing that. I have nothing much to ask for, but I just wish that we can extend the day. I want to be your boyfriend forever and wish that you can be beside me all the time. Namine, I love you.

11:59 p.m.

"Roxas did you know that on the night of the meteor shower I made a wish? I wish that we could be together forever; I didn't want to last 100 days, I wanted to last forever! Please don't leave me Roxas! Roxas…I love you, I love you!" she kissed Roxas and he smiled at Namine before closing his eyes one last final time.

As the clock in the hospital room struck midnight, his heart had stopped beating. It had been 100 days.

Author's Note: Another sad story that made me cry, why am I so obsessed with sad stories?! I have no idea, maybe because they're better? But it's not like I don't love cute happy stories either, I just wanted to try making sad stories. Please review!


End file.
